A Black Love
by Pau Eihm
Summary: Ou pourquoi Severus Rogue déteste Sirius Black. Slash SS/SB


* * *

  


Comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt six mois, Severus faisait sa ronde dans la partie ouest du château. La fraicheur de la fin de l'hiver était accentuée par la nuit plus que profonde. Severus avait pris l'habitude de faire la dernière ronde, cela ne le gênait plus. De toute façon, il avait toujours été du genre insomniaque. Et puis, cela lui permettait de réfléchir en paix. Oui, sauf depuis quelques temps. Il savait que dans exactement trente-six pas, la porte qui serait à sa droite s'ouvrirait et qu'il se sentirait attiré à l'intérieur de la pièce. Peu importe qu'il frôle le mur ou au contraire qu'il en soit le plus éloigné possible, le résultat était toujours le même. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Et il aimait ça. Tiens, plus que sept pas. Plus que quatre. Puis un dernier. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant légèrement. Il afficha un petit sourire en coin. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas que le sortilège d'attraction l'atteigne. Il le repoussa grâce à un bouclier et entra de lui même dans la pièce, tout en prenant soin de refermer et de verrouiller la porte. Puis il se retourna, lentement vers celui qui l'attendait. Il distinguait mal son visage dans la pénombre, mais c'était inutile, il le connaissait par coeur. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, son amant était en train de le dévisager, à son instar. Il savait que des pensées du même genre que les siennes se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il sentait, il imaginait sa dureté, ses baisers, ses caresses. Puis tout à coup, son imagination laissa place à la réalité. Il sentait ses mains qui l'effleuraient. Tout d'abord ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, son ventre, son visage. Il sentit ses mains qui soulevaient ses vêtements, ces lourdes robes noires qu'il ne quittait plus. Il leva les bras afin de l'aider, puis décida qu'il était resté passif bien assez longtemps. A son tour il le déshabilla, puis embrassa son torse, mordit légèrement l'arrondi de ses épaules et le creux de son cou. Son amant ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement. Puis Severus embrassa sa bouche, légèrement, puis il céda à son désir, et l'embrassa fougueusement. A demi nus, leur corps si proches, ils ne surent résister. Ils retirèrent les derniers vêtements qui les couvraient, et s'allongèrent sur un lit apparu comme par magie. Ce soir là, et comme tous les autres soirs, ils firent l'amour, ils s'aimèrent, cachés dans une salle de l'aile ouest du sixième étage, dans cette salle qu'ils appelaient la salle du secret. Severus avait ri et Sirius s'était vexé. Severus ne riait que lorsque Sirius était là, et Sirius se vexait même lorsque Severus n'était pas là. Mais Severus avait aimé que Sirius reprenne le nom de cette chambre secrète appartenant au sorcier de sa maison, il le lui avait dit, et encore une fois ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils ne s'aimaient qu'à l'intérieur de la salle du secret, à l'extérieur, tout redevenait tel que c'était avant. Avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aimaient.

Tout n'était parti que d'une farce de plus des Maraudeurs, mais Severus en avait eu assez, et l'arroseur fut arrosé. Arrosé d'une potion de désir. Dans son plan, Severus devait partir en courant, et Sirius devait assouvir son désir sur James. De quoi rompre leurs relations à jamais. Mais c'était James qui était parti et Severus qui c'était fait prendre au piège. Il avait lutté, mais la douceur dont avait fait preuve Sirius l'avait dompté. Et Severus s'était laissé faire. Il ne le regretta jamais. Sirius non plus.

Depuis ce jour, ils se retrouvaient chaque nuit, sans exception. Depuis ce jour, Sirius ne courtisait plus les filles que pour conserver son image, et depuis ce jour, il n'informait plus aussi régulièrement ses amis sur ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Depuis ce jour, Severus n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, il s'adonnait toujours à la magie noire, et voyait toujours Lily, qui semblait se douter de quelque chose. Après tout, elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux dans cette école. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que les ennemis qu'étaient Sirius Black et Severus Rogue pourraient un jour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Ce fut Sirius qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Ce soir là, comme trois soirs consécutifs par mois, tous les mois depuis qu'ils entretenaient leur relation, Sirius était contraint de partir plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

- J'en ai assez Sirius ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu pars tous les mois à cette même période ? Ca a un rapport avec Lupin ? Ne prends pas cet air étonné, ça fait un moment que je suis au courant de sa lycanthropie.

Comme à chaque fois que Severus se mettait à crier, Sirius, lui, se taisait. Il avait peur. Les colères de Severus, étaient rares, mais mémorables, et surtout douloureuses. Sirius faisait tout pour les éviter. Mais à cela, il ne pouvait rien répondre. Il écoutait à peine Severus, son esprit plongé dans une sorte de brouillard. Il ne voyait qu'une chose, cette éventualité de rupture. Il savait que s'il ne disait pas à Severus où il se rendait à chaque pleine lune, et quelles activités il menait, Severus le quitterait. Les premiers mois, Severus s'était contenté de s'étonner, mais au fur et à mesure qu'avançait leur relation, il avait commencé à s'interroger, à s'inquiéter, puis à s'énerver, comme ce soir. Sirius ne voulait en aucun cas perdre Severus. Il était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, juste avant ses amis. Mais ce soir, comme à chaque pleine lune, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser seuls. Rémus avait besoin de lui, James n'arriverait pas à le maitriser seul, et Peter n'était là que pour ouvrir et fermer le passage du saule cogneur. Merlin, qu'il se sentait mal. Il se sentait honteux de cacher de telles choses à celui qu'il aimait. Sirius sentit tout à coup toute la brume qui hantait son esprit s'évanouir. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Severus. Jamais auparavant cette pensée ne s'était imposée à lui. Mais maintenant il le savait. Et il allait lui dire. Il se leva, l'interrompit dans sa tirade et le prit dans ses bras.

- Severus, je t'aime.

Il vit les yeux de son amant s'agrandir et laisser échapper une seule et unique larme de fureur, qui s'était sûrement transformée en larme d'émotion. Lui aussi venait de comprendre. Lui aussi aimait Sirius.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et Severus profita de cette proximité pour lui répondre que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Leur étreinte devient, plus forte, puis plus enfiévrée, et leur réconciliation se fit sur l'oreiller, comme souvent. Et comme toujours en cette pleine lune, Sirius s'éclipsa, non en avoir répété à son amant qu'il l'aimait.

Severus resta allongé quelques instants. Il songeait à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sirius. Devoir se cacher ne le gênait pas du tout et pour rien au monde il ne voulait s'afficher. Il avait horreur d'être le centre d'attention, surtout lorsque c'était en sa défaveur, comme à chaque fois que le Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, ils semblaient avoir fait une trêve. Peut être que Sirius parvenait à les convaincre de changer de cible. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Sirius, et il se demanda encore une fois où il pouvait être. Severus avait vu un jour Mme Pomfresh emmener Lupin sous le saule cogneur et il se dit que le seul endroit où Sirius pourrait le voir serait ici. Il s'habilla rapidement puis se rendit rapidement dans le parc. Les hurlements qu'il entendait le glaçaient, mais il devait continuer, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Une fois arrivé sous l'arbre, il saisit une branche et appuya sur le nœud d'une racine. L'arbre cessa instantanément de bouger. Il avait vu Mme Pomfresh le faire, il n'eut donc pas peur de lâcher sa branche et de s'engouffrer dans le trou qui se situait entre les racines de l'arbre. Il pénétra dans un souterrain bas de plafond. Les cris qu'il entendait depuis le parc s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure de son avancement. Il sentait parfois sa chair se hérisser, mais il continuait, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Les grognements remplaçaient les cris, et Severus ne faiblissait pas, il voyait son but désormais. Le carré de lumière laissait désormais place à un encadrement de porte, qui était d'ailleurs inexistante, sauf si l'on prenait en considération les copeaux de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Severus avait atteint la porte et ce qu'il vit l'effraya au plus haut point. Le loup qu'était Lupin de fixait. Severus pouvait sentir son souffle. Il était seul face à un loup-garou qui allait le tuer. Il allait mourir. Severus pensa à Sirius. Il aurait du lui faire confiance, ne pas chercher à connaître tous ses secrets. Après tout, il l'avait mérité. Severus ferma les yeux, et il attendit le choc. Qui ne vint pas. Severus ouvrit les yeux et vit que Lupin était retenu par un cerf, qui traina le loup à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se rua sur Severus. Ce dernier prit peur et rebroussa chemin, remontant le souterrain. Il vit rapidement la sortie, et ne prit pas la peine d'appuyer sur le nœud de la racine, ce qui lui valut de recevoir plusieurs coups. Il était allongé par terre, tentant de retrouver son souffle lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui hurler dessus.

- Bon sang ! Servilo ! Relève-toi ! Tu veux te faire bouffer ?

Ce n'était autre que James Potter qui lui parlait. Il était donc un animagus ? Ce qui voulait dire que…

- Sirius aussi en est un ?

Potter fut décontenancé par sa question, mais il le poussa à avancer, sans pour autant lui répondre. Il le fit courir jusqu'au hall, et le quitta en lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était en état de choc. Sirius était un animagus, tout comme Potter. Et il lui avait caché. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Severus se sentit blessé. Il retourna à son dortoir le cœur lourd, mais décidé. Sirius ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée éprouvante. Severus dut subir tout la journée les assauts des Maraudeurs qui ne lui laissaient pas un seul instant de répit. Le soir même, il se rendit à la salle du secret, à la même heure que d'habitude. Il s'était fait à cette petite routine, il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Sa colère était retombée. Après tout Sirius n'avait pas participé à l'embêter aujourd'hui. A la place, il avait fait mine de séduire une fille, comme si Severus ne valait même pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Severus avait tenté plusieurs fois de rencontrer son regard, mais Sirius l'avait toujours évité. Severus n'était pas en colère, mais il était défait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, s'il devait être en colère, s'il devait rompre. Il avait voulu rompre hier. Le secret que lui avait caché Sirius était trop gros pour être pardonné. Il arriva devant la porte, et ne sentit pas le sort que Sirius lui réservait habituellement. La porte était fermée. Severus l'ouvrit, et ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une table. Puis il attendit. Il attendit de longues heures, mais personne ne vint. Il laissa une unique larme couler le long de son visage, puis prit une décision. Il se leva, fit apparaitre une fiole dans laquelle il déposa tous ses souvenirs, tous les souvenirs aimants qu'il avait de Sirius. Severus resta pensif un long moment. Devait-il vraiment se séparer de tous ses souvenirs ? Il songea à sa vie, en général, en dehors de Sirius. Il allait bientôt rentrer au service du Lord noir, il savait qu'il inspectait mentalement chacun de ses fidèles. Il laissa donc l'intégralité de ses souvenirs dans la fiole, qu'il laissa en évidence sur une table, puis sortit de la pièce. Il scella la porte de telle façon que seules les personnes concernées par ses souvenirs puissent le franchir. Et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir Sirius, assis par terre, contre un mur. Il semblait abattu. Il s'était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et il avait vu toutes les réactions de Severus. Il avait pu deviner chacune de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, il était entré à sa suite dans la pièce. Il l'avait vu pleurer, il avait comprit qu'il lui avait fait du mal, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de se découvrir et de tenter de s'expliquer. Il avait vu Severus déposer tous ses souvenirs, et partir, sans se retourner. C'est pour cela qu'il avait retiré la cape. Il pensait que Severus se retournerait une dernière fois, qu'il le verrait et qu'il l'embrasserait, comme d'habitude. Mais non. Severus était parti, et dans son esprit il ne restait rien de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés.

* * *

Vingt ans passèrent. Sirius vivait à nouveau dans cette maison qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il la détestait pour tous les souvenirs qu'elle abritait, il la détestait car elle lui rappelait toutes ses erreurs, mais surtout, il la détestait car chaque semaine, Severus venait et l'insultait, comme il semblait toujours l'avoir fait. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, l'année de son évasion, il s'était rendu au sixième étage, avant d'aller à la tour de Gryffondor. Et il avait vu la fiole. Elle n'avait pas bougé et elle était recouverte de poussière. Il s'en était saisi et l'avait caché dans les lambeaux de vêtements qui le recouvraient. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis, et lorsqu'il était retourné au Square Grimmaurd, il l'avait déposée sur son bureau, dans ce qui était jusqu'à ses seize ans sa chambre. Il ne les avait jamais regardés. Ses propres souvenirs lui suffisaient. Il savait que Severus était loyal à Dumbledore. Il savait que si Severus avait gardé ses souvenirs, il l'aimerait encore, lui, et pas Lily. Lorsqu'il se sentit tomber derrière le voile, Sirius pensa de toutes ses forces à Severus, et il pria pour qu'il se souvienne.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Severus s'introduisait dans la chambre de Sirius. Il s'était senti poussé par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit deux choses qui l'interpelèrent, posées côte à côte sur le bureau. La première était une lettre, qui avait été écrite par Lily. Lily, il l'avait tellement aimée. Il se saisit du feuillet où reposait la signature de celle qu'il avait cru être la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Puis il vit cette fiole, contenant à première vue des souvenirs. Il s'en saisit, puis quitta la maison le plus vite possible. Il transplana à Poudlard, et se cacha dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après le meurtre qu'il avait commis, personne ne songerait à le chercher ici, et le bureau du défunt directeur deviendrait comme un sanctuaire que personne n'oserait souiller. Il rangea la lettre dans la poche, et sortit la Pensine de Dumbledore de son placard. Il versa la fiole de souvenirs à l'intérieur et s'y plongea, oubliant toute sagesse concernant sa sécurité. Il savait que ces souvenirs lui étaient destinés.

Et pour cause, c'était les siens. Il se sentit submergé par les émotions. Lui qui semblait si dur, imperméable aux sentiments, se laissait aller face à des souvenirs qui lui appartenaient. Il sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues, et un remord qu'il n'avait ressenti que pour la mort de Lily l'envahir. Sirius l'avait aimé. Même après que Severus aie tout oublié. Il comprenait maintenant ses regards. Severus aurait pu être heureux lui aussi. Il senti un regard peser sur lui. Le tableau de Dumbledore avait été installé durant ses quelques jours d'absence. Lui et l'ancien directeur s'étaient mis d'accord. Severus avait une dernière mission à accomplir. Il déposa tous ses souvenirs dans la Pensine, et se retourna vers le tableau de Dumbledore.

-Je suis prêt maintenant.

Oui, Severus n'avait plus peur de la mort. Il savait que malgré tout, une personne n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Cette Fanfic est un cadeau pour mon amie Blume, afin de la remercier de tous les magnifiques dessins qu'elle a pu me faire. Elle m'a proposé une liste de couples et j'ai choisi celui-ci, qui était nouveau pour moi. J'ai essayé d'être fidèle au livre afin que cette fanfic puisse se replacer totalement dans les contexte des livres de JKR.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une rewiew !


End file.
